looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldimouse and the Three Cats
Goldimouse and the Three Cats is a 1960 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester, his wife, and his spoiled-rotten son Junior go for a walk while their porridge cools. Blonde-haired Goldimouse enters their empty house. The story closely follows the Goldilocks fairy tale, until Junior demands that his father catch the mouse, in order to prove his worth. All of Sylvester's strategies fail spectacularly, forcing Mrs. Sylvester and Junior to take refuge in their bomb shelter next to them. Though Goldimouse manages to escape Sylvester's wrath, bratty Junior isn't as lucky as Sylvester punishes him for all the trouble he made him go through by dumping a large bowl of porridge on the bratty cat's head. Availability * (1999) LaserDisc - Wince Upon A Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends (Warner Home Video) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, disc 2 (Warner Home Video, 2007) * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 (Warner Home Video, 2007) * (2013) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Sylvester & Hippety Hopper: Marsupial Mayhem (Warner Home Video, 2013) Censorship * On ABC's "The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show", the scene of Goldimouse beating Sylvester with a mallet was shortened by replacing most of the beatings with recycled footage of Sylvester Jr.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-g.aspx Notes * One of the running gags in this short is that Junior will always shout "mother!" when his father gets injured, then the mother will walk in and say "I'll get the bandages!" * This is one of the few cartoons that Sylvester Jr. appears in that doesn't feature Hippety Hopper (Although many of the later cartoons in the series, didn't have Hippety either). It is also one of the few not directed by Robert McKimson; in this case this is the only Sylvester Jr. short directed by Friz Freleng. * This is one of the only two cartoons where Sylvester has a spouse; the other is "A Mouse Divided". This is the only time Sylvester Jr has his mother present with him. * This is one of the few cartoons where Michael Maltese wrote the storylines for cartoons from the Freleng unit for the first time since the late-1940s (probably due to the departure of Freleng's top screenwriter Warren Foster from the studio at the time). * As evident in this cartoon, the only apparent trait Junior got from his mother is his ability to speak without his father's characteristic lisp. * This cartoon was later featured in the compilation feature Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, but the ending was cut out for time. Gallery 53523.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) Goldi.jpg References Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Sylvester Junior Cartoons Category:1960 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton